


Elle continue

by Metherland



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Family, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metherland/pseuds/Metherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex vit avec Wolf. C'est une autre sorte de famille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elle continue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Goes On](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/73802) by Monster Mads. 



> Note de la Traductrice :   
> Ceci est une traduction de la fic de Monster Mads, la plus longue que j'ai jamais faite. Je suis malheureusement dans l'incapacité de poster les autres car les auteurs ne m'ont pas répondu.
> 
> Donc rien n'est-à moi si ce n'est cette traduction. Et comme cela ne vaut jamais l'originale, je vous invite à aller la lire.
> 
> Note de l'auteur :   
> Cette histoire débute après la mort de Jack, Alex est allé vivre chez Wolf. J'ai pu voir ce qui ce passe réellement dans le livre, pas vous ?
> 
> Rated T pour le langage, enjoy!

"Alors j'ai reçu un appel de l'école hier."

Alex mâcha progressivement au ralenti et se força à avaler avant de faire glisser ses yeux sur le papier entre ses mains. Il cligna des yeux en regardant Wolf et hasarda lentement :

"…Oh ?"

"Ils veulent savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas à l'école."

"… Ah."

"Ah."

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et Alex retourna à son toast.

"Tu veux bien m'expliquer, Cub?"

"Euh…" Alex fit semblant de vraiment réfléchir au sujet. "… Non."

"Ce n'est pas un débat."

"Tu vois, c'est ta formulation qui m'a mis sur la mauvaise voie, tu l'as formulé comme une question–"

"Ça ne s'arrête jamais simplement avec toi, n'est-ce–"

"Je devrais y aller, il est presque 7h30…"

"L'école ne commence qu'à neuf heure."

"Oui, mais tu as oublié la façon dont je dois y aller, au revoir."

"Tu n'as même pas fini ton excuse !" Aboya Wolf quand Alex bondit de sa chaise et disparut dans le couloir. Un bruit sourd frappa ses oreilles, probablement dû à Alex sautillant sur un pied pour mettre ses chaussures, puis la porte claqua.

"Je parie qu'il a oublié de lasser ses chaussures" songea Wolf, et comme si c'était un signal, un autre bruit sourd se fit entendre, cette fois accompagné par quelques jurons de choix. Wolf secoua la tête.

C'était étrange, la façon dont Alex avait réussi à le lui inspirer : ce goût inné pour le sadisme.

0o0o0o

"Cub?"

"Hmm?"

Il était 19 h et Alex assit à la table de la cuisine faisait ses devoirs. Wolf était perché sur le comptoir, juste derrière lui, nettoyant machinalement son arme à feu pendant qu'ils attendaient que leur plat à emporter arrive.

"J'ai invité quelques personnes à diner pour la fin de la semaine, alors tu penses que cette fois tu pourrais ranger ta chambre ?"

Alex fronça les sourcils en regardant ses devoirs, mordilla brièvement sa lèvre inférieure avant de finalement raturer, et appliqua du blanc au dessus de son écriture précise. Les yeux de Wolf errèrent sur les livres afin d'identifier le sujet. Histoire.

"Tu veux un peu d'aide ?"

"Tu as manqué le cours d'histoire," se plaignit Alex.

"C'était il y a longtemps"

"Comme tu veux …"

"Je suis sérieux, merde. L'histoire au lycée est uniquement sur la guerre. Regarde à qui tu parles."

"Nan, je maîtrise."

"Pourquoi tu n'utilise pas un crayon ?"

"Mon professeur ne me laisse pas le faire tourner quand j'en ai un."

"Oh. Quoiqu'il en soit, ta chambre?"

Alex se renversa sur sa chaise et soupira, donnant à Wolf un long regard foudroyant. "C'est l'Unité-K ?"

Wolf avait tenté d'occulter ce petit détail parce qu'il savait qu'Alex ne voudrait jamais ranger sa chambre juste pour l'Unité-K ( même si en premier lieu l'Unité-K était quasiment les seules personnes avec qui Alex était suffisamment à l'aise pour pouvoir les laisser entrer dans sa chambre ). Mais ce n'était pas vraiment important.

"Oui. Mais –  _mais_ … Snake a une nouvelle petite amie. Et nous l'aimons. Et nous ne voulons pas lui faire peur."

"On dirait que tu es en train de réciter un texte."

"Eh bien, ce ne sont peut-être pas exactement mes mots, mais c'est approximativement ça. Snake ne c'est pas amusé avec une femme depuis que lui et Sarah… ouais. Et si elle doit rester dans les parages, je préfère qu'elle ait une bonne impression de la maison… tu sais bien, nous passons beaucoup de temps ici, et tout ça."

"Tu es un littéraire," réfléchit Alex. Wolf lui lança un mauvais regard…

"Alors fais le juste, ok ?"

Il y eu une courte pause.

"Pourquoi est-ce important–"

"Cub–"

"Elle ne va même pas aller là-bas !"

" _Fuck_ , j'aurais dû le savoir, tu as  _toujours_  un argument avec toi. Pour une fois dans ta vie, ne pourrais-tu pas _faire ce que je te dis_ –"

"Mais c'est pas comme si il y avait un  _seul_  scenario possible où cette nouvelle fille pourrait  _réellement_  aller dans  _ma_  chambre–"

"C'est le  _principe_  de celui-ci,Cub."

"Principe, schminciple."

"Oh, articule."

"Revenons-en au sujet, ok ?" sourit Alex.

"Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais aussi souvent absent de l'école. Et je sais que ce n'est pas le MI6, cette fois tu n'as pas d'excuses," cassa Wolf, changeant habilement de sujet. Alex tambourinait des doigts sur ses devoirs, pensif.

"Et si je te disais que je suis le chef d'un réseau de drogue ? Que j'ai… rejoins un gang ?"

"J'imagine que je te giflerais."

"Eh bien, que ce sont les règles, alors."

"Vraiment assez. Tu pourrais aussi bien me dire la vérité."

"… Tu sais quoi, je vais juste aller nettoyer ma chambre."

0o0o0o

"… vraiment je suis tellement en colère contre toi maintenant, je ne peux pas  _penser_  correctement !"

Alex se frotta le visage, essayant de créer une ambiance moins pesante tandis que Wolf arpentait avec violence la cuisine, tournant brusquement à chaque virages, et en colère. Ses poings étaient serrés le long de son corps, et est-ce que c'était de la vapeur qui sortait de ses oreilles ?

"Je ne l'aimais pas," murmura Alex, provoquant Wolf et attirant sur lui un regard féroce.

"Tu ne sors pas avec elle !" trancha Wolf. "Tu n'as pas entendu parler d'une petite chose que l'on appelle  _respect?_ "

Alex fixait furieusement le sol, une sensation de chaleur sur le visage . "Je suis désolé."

"Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser, gamin ! Excuse toi à–"

"Jennifer?" devina Alex.

"Non !" cria Wolf en lançant ses bras en l'air. "Quoi, tu penses vraiment que je t'emmerde à propos de _Jennifer_?"

"Alors pourquoi merde ?" s'écria Alex de façon plus travaillé devant la fureur de Wolf. Wolf le regarda comme si il était près à exploser à tout instant, il alla jusqu'à Alex et lui cogna la tête avec le bas du poing. Pas assez fort pour lui faire vraiment mal, mais assez pour qu'il ressente une partie de la frustration qui lui tapait le système, et que le garçon se rappelle qu'il était assez vulnérable.

"C'est à propos de  _Snake!_ " gémit-il. "Snake,  _notre ami_!"

Alex tressaillit.

"C'est pas tes remarques sarcastiques ou tes commentaires passifs-agressifs sur  _Jennifer l'avocate_. C'est pas la façon dont tu l'as traité, ou la façon dont tu as mis Snake sur un immense piédestal auquel  _Jennifer l'avocate_  ne pourrait jamais ne serait-ce qu'espérer atteindre, et je cite,  _'Pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici ?'_ "

Alex comprenait maintenant. Il baissa à nouveau la tête.

"C'est à propos de Snake humilié devant la fille qu'il fréquentait. Jennifer,  _l'invitée de Snake_ _._  Je ne me soucis pas de savoir si tu te sens surprotecteur, ou menacé, ou qu'importe ce que fut ton raisonnement. Est-ce qu'on traite les gens de cette façon, Alex? Est-ce que tu nous vois traiter les gens comme ça ?"

"Non," marmonna Alex.

"Est-ce que tu  _me_  vois traiter les invités de  _mes_  amis comme ça ?"

"Non…"

"Alors tu vas ramasser ce bon dieu de téléphone et tu vas appeler Snake et tu vas faire toutes les choses infernales qu'il te demandera de faire pour pardonner ta conduite."

Alex hocha la tête et obéit, se dirigeant vers le téléphone sans autres questions. Laissé sans personne pour se défouler, Wolf se calma lentement, la colère qui lui était tombée dessus par vagues épaisses se déversa en une mince aura de mauvaise humeur. Il se sentait un peu confus maintenant qu'Alex avait abandonné. Cela prenait normalement beaucoup plus de temps que ça, et à la fin il avait aussi mal à la tête qu'aux oreilles. Presque par habitude, sans enthousiasme, il tenta de relancer la dispute avec un "Et arrêtes d'autant manquer l'école !" mais c'était inutile.

Avec un profond soupir, l'homme pêcha une bière dans le frigo et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, regardant le football et écoutant la voix d'Alex s'excuser pas tout à fait accordée en arrière plan.

0o0o0o

"Hey, Cub, c'est quoi ?"

"Quoi don –  _oh._ "

"' _Oh'_? Ça ne ressemble pas à ce genre de ' _oh'_. Est-ce que c'est une sorte de prix?"

"Euh, une sorte de…"

Alex se frotta timidement le dos de la tête, et Wolf était sûr que s'il continuait d'insister, le garçon finirait par rougir. Naturellement, il continua.

"Tu l'as gagné ? Tiens – " _H_ _ommage à l'excellence"_. Mon dieu."

"C'est – stupide, vraiment, je–"

"Attends une minute, est-ce qu'il y a deux feuilles? Ou – Il y en a deux ! Cub !"

Désormais, Alex rougissait considérablement. "C'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose de spécial," se défendit-il, les bras croisés sur la poitrine en détournant les yeux. "C'est seulement ceux des cours de langues."

Wolf se moqua, tapant le dos du garçon suffisamment fort pour qu'il s'étouffe. "Donnes-toi plus de crédit, gamin ! Cent pour cent dans les deux cours ! Qu'est-ce que c'est … espagnol et français ?"

Avec hésitation, comme s'il n'avait jamais osé divulguer une telle information avant, Alex murmura, "… Il y en a deux de plus."

"C'est vrai ?"

"Ouais. En anglais et en éducation physique."

"Mon petit guerrier des cours de gym !"

" _Hey_..."

"Ok, ok. Anglais ! En y repensant, je crois que j'ai aussi loupé l'anglais."

"Je l'ai aussi eu l'année dernière en fait."

"Sans blague ?"

"Et je suis sur le tableau d'honneur."

"Cub !" Wolf l'encouragea, un large sourire s'étendit sur son visage. "Qui aurait cru que tu étais si sacrément intelligent ?"

"Eh bien, les Renseignements Britanniques ne m'ont pas recrutés pour rien," saisit-il, mais il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

"Dieu merci pour toi, Cub. Nous avons besoins d'au moins un dans la famille qui ne soit pas un complet idiot," dit Wolf avec une désinvolture doublée d'un fond de fierté évident.

Alex déglutit. Wolf avait voulu dire l'Unité-K. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Alex pensait du mot « famille ».

"Merci," murmura-t-il, bien que Wolf ne l'entendit pas. Il continua, tout enchanté.

"Un an loin du MI6 et tu bottes déjà des culs de retour à l'école. Moi, c'est ce que j'appelle un génie. Mec, Eagle va en prendre un coup quand il va savoir que j'ai un génie entre les mains."

"Eagle prend des coups pour tout."

"Vrai. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas lui dire en fait; il essaierait probablement de te mettre dans un de ces jeux télévisés afin que tu puisses ramener plein d'argent à la maison." C'était une plaisanterie; Wolf avait déjà l'intention d'appeler chaque membres de l'unité et de se vanter aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait avant que la nuit ne tombe.

"Et puis il le dépenserait pour un tas de trucs stupides."

"Ouais", convint Wolf, "comme du gel pour les cheveux et des ballons."

"Il aime vraiment les ballons."

"Cependant ça me surprend, Cub," les paroles de Wolf se calmèrent brusquement sur la tension du sujet, et son ton se fit plus réfléchi. "Comment peux-tu obtenir ce genre de notes en manquant autant de cours ? _"_

Alex regarda immédiatement le plafond et commença à siffloter, en faisant nonchalamment quelques pas vers la porte. Wolf plongea en avant, ses mains ratèrent Alex qui esquiva habilement l'emprise de l'homme, et s'enfuit dans le couloir. Wolf le suivit en un clin d'oeil.

"Explique-toi, délinquant !"

"Tu viens juste de m'appeler génie !"

"Enfant à problèmes !"

"Triple idiot !"

"Morveux !"

"Chien de l'armée!"

" _Trainée_   _!_ "

"… est-ce que tu viens juste de me traiter de trainée ?"

"POURQUOI DIABLE AS-TU SECHE L'ECOLE ?!"

0o0o0o

"Merde, merde, merde, merde…"

Il y avait un très puissant vrombissement.

Wolf trébucha et son visage se planta juste en face de l'endroit où Alex était assis, les jambes croisées sur le sol de pierres carrelées, et n'essaya pas de se lever.

"Merde, merde, merde…"

Il soufflait ces mots en même temps qu'il haletait, et finalement, gagna un grognement de Wolf "Chesse de churer". Avec cela, Alex gémit et se laissa tomber, rejoignant Wolf sur le sol. Croisant les bras jusqu'à atteindre la main d'Alex jouant avec la poignée des toilettes, et après quelques minutes à jouer avec il appuya finalement assez fort pour que la chasse d'eau fonctionne. Loup émit une plainte.

"Il fait tellement  _chaud_ _."_

C'était de loin la phrase la plus dite dans la maison de Wolf et Alex. Mai n'était pas un bon mois pour les Anglais; Chelsea avait été frappée par une massive vague de chaleur entrainant Alex et Wolf ( et le reste de l'unité-K en certaines occasions ) à s'arroser dans la cour ou la salle de bain, où il alternait la pression de leur visage sur le carrelage frais et avec lassitude étant assis au fond de la douche avec leurs vêtements dans l'espoir de préserver un peu de la fraicheur de l'eau. La baignoire avait été remplie avec de l'eau et de la glace, et au milieu se trouvait une grand glacière puisque aucun des deux n'était près à ce lever pour aller chercher des boissons fraiches au réfrigérateur. Autour d'eux étaient posés trois ventilateurs, dont deux étaient branchés sur une rallonge pour pouvoir rentrer.

"Passe-moi une bière, gamin," demanda paresseusement Wolf d'une voix trainante.

Alex fit un énorme effort pour trouver l'énergie de se redresser, le dos contre la baignoire, remontant pour ouvrir la glacière, et en extraire la bouteille sacrée. Pendant ce temps, l'expression de Wolf, les mains autour d'un verre, était devenue triste.

"C'est déjà chaud."

"Je peux voir la condensation."

"Je te dit que c'est chaud, bon sang." Mais Alex fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

"Wolf, Wolf, j'ai tellement chaud, Wolf, je brûle…"

Wolf se mit à fredonner, de façon à demi consciente.

"…  _Burn out the day…"_

Alex se joignit à lui, marmonnant une ligne sur deux.  _"Burn out the night…_ "

"…  _I can't see no reason to… put up a fight…"_

"…  _I'm living for giving the…_ "

"…"

"Merde, j'ai oublié les paroles–"

" Tu  _crains._ "

"Non, non, attends.  _Burn out the day, burn out the night, can't see no reason to put up a fight, I'm living for giving_ … nmmnssdoo…"

"Cub, ce ne sont pas les paroles–"

"THE DEVIL IS DUE!  _I'm living for giving the devil his due…_ "

Tous deux entonnèrent ensuite le refrain.

" _Well I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you…"_

Désaccordés, fatigués, les voix sèches et brisées par la chaleur.

Plus fort. " _ **I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you…!**_ "

Alex s'interrompit avant Wolf, trop essoufflé pour continuer. Il se pencha plus près du ventilateur, fermant les yeux et soupirant profondément. Wolf observa le garçon avec une infime compassion.

"Eh bien, je suppose que je peux t'excuser de manquer l'école aujourd'hui."

0o0o0o

Wolf avait choisit de se lever une demi-heure plus tôt ce matin là, et de s'occuper du la lumière clignotante sur la machine qui indiquait LE message de la nuit précédente.

"UN AUTRE PUTAIN DE COUP DE TELEPHONE ! Cub, je vais te  _tordre le cou_ … qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Le visage de Wolf changea immédiatement, les sourcils froncés face au manque d'énergie d'Alex. Le garçon se déplaça mollement jusqu'à la cuisine, mais pas d'une manière particulièrement fatigué. En fait, il bougeait avec son habituelle grâce tranquille, le dos trop droit et équilibré pour un garçon de son âge ( une chose gravée en lui dès son plus jeune âge par Ian, dont l'obsession était d'être constamment à la recherche de confiance et de respect ou quelques autres déchets). Pourtant, son expression était impassible et sans aucune reconnaissance réelle de son environnement. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, regardant sans la voir l'armoire où se trouvaient les bols et assiettes.

"… Tu vas en recevoir un autre" Alex murmura au bout d'un instant. "Je ne vais pas aller à l'école aujourd'hui."

Wolf pouvait dire que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

C'est ainsi que Alex lui avait été remis il y a un peu plus d'un an.

Le froncement de sourcil de Wolf se propagea rapidement à ses yeux, reflétant de l'inquiétude. C'était un témoignage de l'expérience de Wolf avec l'adolescent qui ne sauta pas immédiatement sur lui après l'annonce, donnant ainsi crédit à sa délicatesse. C'était une chose dont il manquait avant qu'Alex ne le rejoigne ainsi.

"Autres plans ?" demanda l'homme de la voix la plus douce qu'il avait – qui semblait toujours bourrue, puisque Wolf avait ce genre de voix impassible. Alex reconnu l'effort, pourtant faible.

"Oui," répondit-il avec découragement, en se déplaçant de manière robotique pour mettre la bouilloire sur le poêle. "Je vais visiter le cimetière."

La première pensée de Wolf fut pour ses parents. Puis son oncle Ian. Et finalement Jack. Une trace d'horreur oubliée depuis longtemps pénétra son esprit quand il réalisa qu'il devait faire un tri dans la liste des personnes que Alex avait aimé par le passé pour essayer de savoir qui il pourrait visiter au cimetière.

Wolf dit d'une voix faible en déglutissant, "Je vais t'y conduire"

"Tu as du travail."

"Je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui."

"Menteur–"

"Non," coupa Wolf, essayant de voir dans les yeux endormis d'Alex s'il était sérieux. "Je ne mens pas."

Alex le regarda pendant un long moment, paraissant plus distant que jamais. Une pensée troublante frappa alors Wolf – la pensée qu'Alex puisse être laissé à la garde d'autres personnes que l'unité-K. Cela aurait pu être la vraie personnalité d'Alex… il dû réprimer physiquement le frisson qui accompagna l'idée que le MI6 aurait pu avoir la tutelle de l'adolescent.

"Aller, nous y allons tout de suite. Peut-être que tu pourras toujours faire ta terminale."

Alex secoua la tête.

"… Je ne pense pas, Wolf."

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Wolf posa une main forte sur la tête d'Alex, ébouriffant légèrement ses cheveux. De la façon la plus compréhensive qu'Alex n'ait jamais vu l'homme répondre, Wolf dit,

"Ok."

0o0o0o

"Il s'agit d'un appel automatique du lycée Brookland pour vous informer que votre fille ou votre fils a manqué un ou plusieurs cours… "

Wolf récita de mémoire les paroles de sa meilleure imitation de voix féminine pendant qu'Alex était assis sur le fauteuil devant lui. Il les récita trois fois, chacune semblant de plus en plus forcées, jusqu'à ce que l'homme aboit finalement,

"Trop c'est trop ! Je me fiche que tu sois au tableau d'honneur ou que tu gagnes les prix de ta classe. En fait, pour être parfaitement honnête avec toi, je me fiche complètement que tu ais manqué l'école. Mais je m'inquiète que tu ais évité de me le dire pendant des  _mois_. "

Alex le regarda froidement.

"J'ai le droit de garder le silence"

"Tu ne le feras pas merde ! Jésus, Cub, je viens de te dire que j'en ai rien à foutre tant que tu as de bonnes notes. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi. Plus que de l'éviter, le pire c'est d'attendre."

"C'est sans doute une bonne chose."

"Cela ne me rassure pas le moins du monde."

"Je suppose que ça te rassurerais ?"

"Ce serait bien."

"Tu sais, ce qui serait bien, ce serait une nouvelle voiture."

" _Cub_."

" _Oui_?"

"Ne me fais pas employer mes tactiques d'interrogations sur toi."

Les yeux d'Alex s'obscurcirent, et Wolf couvrit rapidement l'erreur avec,

"J'ai une méchante main pour les chatouilles"

"Si tu me touches je porte plainte pour agression sexuelle."

"Tu es infernal. Craches le morceau petite frappe."

"Je …" Alex fit une pause. Wolf arqua un sourcil. Il semblait que pour la première fois Alex allait vraiment dire la vérité à Wolf.

"… Oh seigneur, tu vas tellement te moquer de moi…"

"Non je ne le ferez pas," promit Wolf.

"Peut-être que ça serait une bonne chose…"

Cela ressemblait davantage à Alex de parler de lui-même dans l'idée du moment.

"Cub ?"

"Ça rendra sûrement les choses beaucoup plus faciles… si tu pouvais apprendre à l'accepter, je veux dire, mais – merde, j'imagine que c'est pas vraiment de l _'acceptation_ …"

"Euh… Cub…?"

"Tu vas m'empêcher d'y aller, je te connais, mais c'est trop tard pour ça, je suis trop attaché maintenant…"

"Cub !" La curiosité de Wolf hurlait pour obtenir les réponses dans l'instant. "Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

"J'ai…!" Alex hésita avant de crier à l'homme, " _Je cache un chat_ _!_ "

Wolf cligna des yeux.

"Que ... quoi ?"

"Je… il y a deux mois j'ai trouvé un chaton égaré. Un petit chat brun tigré. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais je pense qu'elle a été séparée de sa mère et elle était si maigre que je l'ai juste… ramassé. Elle était vraiment maigre– j'ai acheté de la nourriture pour chaton, et un peu de lait, puis plus tard j'ai découvert que le lait est mauvais pour les chats, alors je l'ai mis au frais ici et c'est pour ça que cette semaine nous avions une brique de lait en plus, et…"

Il divaguait, remplissant le silence alors que Wolf avait du mal à traiter la raison pour laquelle Alex manquait les cours.

"J'ai fait pleins de recherches, je le jure, alors j'ai monté une petite maison pour elle dans le vide sanitaire sous le magasin de chaussures pas terrible, et je viens juste de lui rendre visite tu sais, la nourrir et – eh bien, je ne vais pas dire que je lui parle, mais je ne vais pas le nier non plus – et je voulais te le dire le jour où je l'ais trouvé mais j'entendu par Fox que tu détestais les chats alors je…"

"Tu ne me l'as pas dit parce que tu as entendu Fox dire que je n'aimais pas les chats ?" demanda Wolf incrédule. Les joues d'Alex rougirent d'indignation.

"Ok, ça va, ne me regarde pas comme ça !" dit-il sèchement.

"Je te regarde comme je veux," rétorqua Wolf. "C'est l'une des situations les plus absurdes dans laquelle j'ai été placé."

"Eh bien je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir !"dit Alex sur la défensive.

"Et tu ne pouvais pas l'emmener dans un refuge ? "

Alex inspira profondément en détournant les yeux. "… Non."

"Pourquoi ça ?" soupira Wolf.

"Elle… Putain, Wolf,  _comment quelqu'un peut haïr un chat?_  Elle était trop -  _Bon sang - adorable_! Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'elle soit adoptée par quelqu'un d'autre – et crois moi, elle serait partie dans la première semaine, elle est si mignonne…"

"Seigneur, Cub…"

"Je suis  _désolé_ _,_ " insista Alex, en regardant l'homme. "Mais une fois que j'ai découvert que tu ne les aimais pas, je…"

Et là Alex se figea. Wolf croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard appuyé, geste pour qu'il continu. Alex serra les lèvres.

"Je ne sentais pas que je pouvais demander."

Wolf plissa les yeux, et Alex changea immédiatement sa formulation.

"Je ne sentais pas que je le  _devais_ ," corrigea-t-il.

Wolf attendit un moment avant de demander soigneusement, "… Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné cette idée?"

Alex eu encore un silence. Wolf soupira.

"Cub…"

"C'est juste que… je te dois tant. Faire des demandes – en particulier de cette gravité – semblait énorme. Tu as déjà  _ma_  responsabilité, et je sais que je n'étais pas facile quand je suis arrivé–"

"Toujours pas…" murmura Wolf.

"–donc je ne pouvais pas te demander de prendre une autre responsabilité. Je sais que je dois aller à l'école et ça t'aurais laissé seul avec elle et même si elle serait resté hors de ta vue la plupart du temps, savoir que tu n'aimes pas les chats a suffit à m'enlever cette idée. Après quelques temps, quand tu as commençait à remarquer mes absences, j'ai évité la question parce que j'avais peur que tu… me fasses renoncer à elle," termina docilement Alex.

A la fin de son explication, Wolf donna à Alex un long regard peiné. Alex leva les yeux vers lui comme l'accusé vers son jury, et après qu'une bonne minute fut passée, Wolf dit,

"Je ne hais pas les chats."

Alex regarda l'homme avec étonnement.

"Tu – quoi ?"

"Je ne hais pas les chats."

"Mais… Fox a dit…"

"La nuit dont tu parles – c'était la nuit où nous regardions la chaîne découverte, et il y avait ce programme vraiment dégoûtant–"

"Ne revivons pas ça…"

"Vrai, c'est celui-là ?"

"Yeah," dit Alex, renfrogné.

"Oui, eh bien, tu as mal entendu. Fox ne disait pas je détestais les chats. Il… il disait que je hais les rats."

"Tu… hais les rats?" répéta Alex, comme si le concept était hors de ce monde

"Ouais," frissonna Wolf. "Ils sont dégoûtants. Les baraquements avaient des rats. Un peu partout où on nous a envoyé il y avait des rats. Et ce programme, rappelles-toi, quand il a mentionné–"

"Oh –  _ooohh._ Oui, ça prend du sens."

"Ouais. En fait j'ai grandi avec deux chats. L'un s'appelait Shithead. L'autre c'était Fanger the Banger."

"Quels noms plaisants."

"C'est ma sœur qui les as nommé, en fait."

"Encore mieux."

Un autre long silence suivit.

"… Alors…"

Il ne semblait pas vouloir demander. Cela lui avait prit beaucoup de volonté pour résister tout ce temps alors qu'il aimait tellement ce chat. Avec un sourire, Wolf dit,

"Ouais, on peut la prendre."

"Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, tu viens de faire de moi le gars le plus heureux du monde," cria Alex, en bondissant sur Wolf pour l'étouffer d'une étreinte. L'homme se tortilla, le menottant au-dessus de sa tête.

"Lâche-moi !"

"On peut aller la chercher tout de suite ?"

"Ouais, ouais. Bien sûr. Peu importe, c'est quoi son nom ?"

"Oh, c'est vrai…" ricana Alex. "Je l'ai appelée Brat."

"Brat ? Sérieusement ?"

"Uh huh. C'est le diminutive de Brat's Right."

"Très mignon, Cub. Malheureusement, tu n'as jamais raison."

"J'ai toujours raison."

"Tu avais tord. Je ne haïssais pas les chats."

"Ouais, mais techniquement c'était Fox, donc Fox…"

"Laisses tomber, gamin…"

"Je décline respectueusement."

0o0o0o

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il contemplait le plafond en envisageant une litière pour chat, Wolf rélisa que Brat's Right était l'anagramme de Starbright.

* * *

15/04/2013

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: "In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life : it goes on." ( En deux mots je peux résumer tout ce que j'ai appris sur la vie : Elle continue ) – Robert Frost.
> 
> Cela m'a pris environ deux nuits, la seconde plus que la première, mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi c'est arrivé, comment, ni d'où ça vient. J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé. J'aime vraiment l'idée d'un Wolf paternel, et une relation père/fils entre Wolf et Alex. Plus que ça, j'aime l'idée qu'ils puissent s'aider mutuellement (les restes de mon autre fic: "YOU DON'T SAY?")
> 
> La chanson qu'Alex et Wolf chantent "I'm Burning For You" de Blue Oyster Cult, si vous ne connaissez pas.
> 
> Et sur une parenthèse finale, Shithead et Fanger the Banger étaient les noms des chats de ma mère quand elle était jeune. Shithead était vraiment ennuyeux et cassait le mobilier. Fanger the Banger a était engrossée trois fois. C'est comme ça que c'est arrivé.
> 
> Si vous avez aimé, please please please review! J'apprécie vraiment! Merci d'avoir lu :)
> 
> Notes de la traductrice :
> 
> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai laisser les noms des animaux en anglais cela aurait enlevé toute leur signification si je les avais traduits. Sinon, si vous voyez des fautes ou des phrases qui ne veulent rien dire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire car j'ai vraiment eu du mal à traduire cette fic.
> 
> Voilà, Reviews ?


End file.
